Roboterbaby
by yuui888
Summary: Megamind ist ein Alien. Roxanne ein Mensch. Da liegt die Vermutung nicht fern, dass es sich schwer gestalten könnte, eine Familie zu gründen.
1. Chapter 1

Fortpflanzung war für Megamind bisher nie ein Thema. Lange Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass er sich einfach nicht für menschlich Frauen interessieren könnte, und da er Minion hatte, hatte er auch keinen Grund, so etwas wie eine ‚Familie' zu gründen.

Jetzt hatten sich die Dinge aber nun mal geändert. Minion war zwar nicht weg, aber Roxanne war in sein Leben getreten. Und so stand er vor seinem DNS-Extraktor, sah durch sein mit Spikes versetztes Mikroskop und starrte auf etwas, das so einfach nicht sein durfte.

Seine DNS passte nicht zu Roxannes.

Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, als die Traurigkeit ihn überkam. Was seltsam war. Er hatte nie zuvor darüber nachgedacht, doch nun fühlte es sich so an, als würde er etwas verlieren. Etwas, dass in erster Hinsicht nie existiert hatte, also auch nie verloren wurde, also sollte es ihm wirklich nichts ausmachen, doch irgendwie ließ es ihn nicht los.

Wie traurig.

"Sir?"

Megamind drehte sich um. Minion stand in der Tür; anscheinend hatte er bis eben noch geputzt. Seinen Freund dabei zu sehen, wie er ihn in diesem schwachen Moment auffand, machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer, doch Megamind schaffte es, sich schnell wieder zu fangen.

„Ja, Minion? Ist etwas, du fantastischer Fisch? Sollen wir ein bisschen durch die Gegend fahren? Wir könnten die ökologische Struktur von Metrocity - "

„Du meine Güte. Was haben Sie denn heute schon wieder? Ich mache Ihnen eine Tasse Kakao."

Megamind seufzte. "Du benimmst dich, als wäre ich ständig wegen etwas besorgt!" 

Der Fisch zuckte die metallischen Schultern und wandte sich zur Küchentür. Megamind konnte hören, wie er den Kühlschrank öffnete, als er anfing, die Stimme seines Herrn nachzumachen. „'Oh nein, was, wenn ich diese ganze Heldengeschichte nicht auf die Reihe kriege?' – vor zwei Tagen. Und seitdem kam dann noch ‚Oh nein, Roxanne hasst mich' dazu, nur weil sie erst nach 6 Minuten zurückgerufen hat. Und gestern konnten Sie nicht schlafen, weil Sie geträumt haben, dass Metroman Ihnen Ihre CD-Sammlung gestohlen und überschrieben hat. Und daher - " Minion kam wieder zurück und reichte Megamind eine dampfende Tasse. „ – denke ich, dass etwas neues auf Ihrem Sorgenberg gelandet ist?" 

Megamind setzte sich auf die Couch und nippte an der Tasse, bevor er sagte: „Dieses Mal ist es etwas anderes, Minion. Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass meine und Roxannes DNS nicht kompatibel zueinander sind. Also kann ich keine Kinder mit ihr bekommen."

Der Fisch atmete tief ein. Er war eine weile still, so dass Megamind anfing, sich zu wundern, doch dann sagte er schließlich: "…und?"

Was war los mit dem Fisch? „Ich kann niemals eine Familie haben mit der Frau die ich liebe, du begriffsstutziges Geschöpf! Ach, mit wem rede ich überhaupt? Du würdest deine Kinder einfach im Bach liegen lassen. Du bist ein Fisch."

„Dieses Argument ist ganz schön abgegriffen." Beschwerte sich Minion. „Wo ist denn das Problem?"

„Das Problem! Das Problem ist, ich kann keine - "

"Kinder fabrizieren?"

"Genau! Und das ist -"

"Falsch. Sie sind Megamind."

"Das weiß ich!"

"Na offenbar nicht."

"Was ist los mit - ?" Doch dann wusste Megamind endlich, worauf Minion hinauswollte. Er sah ihn sich noch einmal an. Er war ein verdammer Fisch, der durch die Gegend laufen, sprechen und kochen konnte.

Minion begann zu lächeln, wissend, dass sein Herr auf dem richtigen Kurs war.

Megamind dachte nach und stimmte dann in das Lächeln seines Freundes ein. Sie waren wieder auf derselben Wellenlänge.

"Wir brauchen - "

"Spikes."

"Ein Cape."

"Laser."

Oh, ja. Er musste es nur richtig angehen, dachte Megamind. Er hatte das Wort 'unmöglich' vor langer Zeit aus seinem Wortschatz verbannt. Und das nicht ohne Grund.


	2. Chapter 2

Seltsam. Seltsam, seltsam, seltsam, dachte Roxanne, als sie vor Megaminds ehemaliger böser Höhle stand.

Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er die Straßen von Metro City unsicher gemacht hatte, sie regelmäßig entführte und sich alle paar Tage mit Metroman angelegt hat – und jetzt? Jetzt ging sie mit ihm aus, mit Megamind, dem Beschützer von Metro City und der wunderbarsten Person, der sie in ihrem Leben je begegnen durfte.

Was natürlich keine Entschuldigung dafür war, dass er sie und damit ihr Interview versetzt hatte.

Von einen Fuß auf den anderen tretend entschied sich Roxanne schließlich, den KMCP-Van zu verlassen und Megaminds Zuhause zu betreten. Die Fußmatte, auf der 'Geheimer Eingang' stand, war verschwunden. Es gab nicht länger einen Grund dafür, sich zu verstecken.

„Megamind?" rief Roxanne, wobei ihre Stimme von den Wänden widerschallte. Die Halle war leerer als sie sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch vorgefunden hatte, doch der Spiderbot stand mitten im Raum und versuchte ein paar Brainbots zu fangen, die glücklich surrend um ihn herumschwebten.

Roxanne konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob Megamind sie inzwischen schon umprogrammiert hatte, so dass sie sie nicht angreifen würden, deshalb beschloss sie, sich leise um sie herumzuschleichen. Sie fand einen anderes Zimmer, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „Megamind?" rief sie erneut, als sie den hellen Raum betrat. Die weißen Wände waren mit bunten Notizen gepflastert, wobei die meisten davon Blaupausen zu sein schienen, die, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, aussahen wie Skizzen von – Waffen und Atomreaktore? Nein, das konnte doch nicht –

"Roxanne!" sagte Megamind fröhlich, der plötzlich hinter ihrem Rücken erschien und sie damit zu Tode erschreckte. „Oh, du hast geschrien!" setzte er glücklich hinzu.

„Was machst du hier? Wir hatten doch ein Interview?"

Megamind schien für den Moment verwirrt zu sein und durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, bis sich schließlich seine Augen weiteten und er anfing, in Panik zu verfallen. „Natürlich! Das Interview! Ich hab dich versetzt! Oh Gott, das tut mir leid, Roxanne! Ich hatte so viel zu tun und dann war da diese Sache und ich musste erst daran arbeiten und - "

„Sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht, ganz ruhig," sagte Roxanne und versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen, indem sie seine Schulter berührte. Megamind sah ihre Hand an, als wüsste er nicht, was er jetzt damit anfangen sollte, doch als er sah, dass sie ihn aufmunternd anlächelte, beruhigte er sich wieder.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte er, noch immer besorgt. „Die Bürger von Metrocity wollten doch wissen, was mit dem Mega-Megamind war und außerdem wollte ich doch noch die Erfindungen zurückrufen, die ich verkauft habe. Ach, wie soll ich nur die Frau mit dem Bart finden?"

Roxanne atmete tief ein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er überhaupt redete, aber sie sah die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. All die neuen Umstellungen waren wohl ein bisschen viel für den armen Kerl. „Hm, es wäre nicht weiter schlimm, wenn wir das Interview morgen machen würden," begann sie nachzudenken. „Wir könnten uns heute ruhig einen Tag freinehmen, oder was meinst du? Du könntest mir zeigen, woran du arbeitest und ich könnte die sagen, warum es nach hinten losgehen wird. Das dürfte ein weiteres Roboterschaf verhindern - "

„Hey, das Roboterschaf war cool!" warf Megamind ein, doch er war überhaupt nicht wütend. Tatsächlich musste er ein wenig lachen bei dem Gedanken, wie der flauschige kleine Roboter all die Blumen im Metrocity Park aufgefressen hatte. ‚Mehr Roboter, weniger Schaf' war eine Lektion, die er erst lernen musste.

„Ein freier Tag wäre wunderbar. Besonders, wenn ich ihn mit einer so fantastischen Frau verbringen darf, wie du eine bist," sagte er schließlich. „Minion kann die Details erledigen." Er nahm eine Blaupause von der Wand und studierte sie kurz.

Es war die, von der Roxanne gedacht hatte, sie wäre eine Skizze eines Atomreaktors. „Tut mir leid, aber was soll das darstellen? Für mich sieht es fast aus wie ein kleiner Reaktor - "

„Ja, ein Plutoniumreaktor, um genau zu sein," sagte Megamind ohne zu zögern. „Wow, bist du klug! Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du es gleich erkannt - " Doch dann sah er Roxannes Gesicht. „Ach! - Das. Das war nur ein Witz. Es sieht so aus, aber in Wahrheit ist es. Es ist. Eine Zuckerwattemaschine. Du bist darauf hereingefallen. Haha, hahaha." Er versteckte die Blaupause hinter seinem Rücken.

„Megamind!" rief Roxanne verärgert.

„Ach komm, es ist überhaupt nicht böse!" versuchte er, sich zu erklären, doch Roxanne untersuchte schon die anderen Blaupausen auf Hinweise, die hier und da von Notizen verdeckt wurden. ‚Suche den Schnuller'. Eine Skizze von einem Maschinengewehr. Etwas, dass für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn machte, schwierige Stromkreise mit mathematischen Formeln. Was hatte er vor?

"Wenn es nicht böse ist, wird es dir ja nichts ausmachen, es mir zu zeigen" schloss Roxanne und kreuzte ihre Arme. Frauen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Du bist wirklich gemein. Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht? Ich bin seelisch sehr verletzt!"

„Damit kommst du schon klar. Zeig mir, woran du arbeitest."

„Dämonin!"

„Irgendwie macht das Spaß," kicherte Roxanne. Sie standen vor dem roten Vorhang, hinter dem Megamind vor nicht allzu langer Zeit seine Pläne für Titan aufgehängt hatte. Doch jetzt versteckte er etwas anders dahinter und Roxanne hatte sich vorgenommen herauszufinden, was.

„Nun gut. Der Vorhang oder – dieser – blaue – Umschlag?" lockte Megamind, einen Brief vor Roxannes Augen herwedelnd.

„Der Vorhang oder ein Anruf beim FBI mit der Frage, was sie wohl von einem hausgemachten Plutoniumreaktor halten?" gab sie zurück, ihrerseits mit dem Handy wedelnd.

„Du bist böse," sagte Megamind und gab auch schon auf. „Aber ich schätze, das mag ich. Na gut." Er gab den Brainbots ein Handzeichen, so dass sie anfingen, den Vorhang beideite zu nehmen.

Roxanne war gespannt. Zuerst sah sie nur noch mehr Notizen, genau wie damals, als er seine Pläne für Titan gemacht hatte. Doch dann kreuzte ein Behälter ihr Sichtfeld, in dem etwas rotschwarzes zum Vorschein kam. Sie trat ein bisschen näher heran, wohl wissend, dass Megamind ihr folgte und jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete.

Es war ein Roboter. Ein Baby. Und ein Roboter.

"Ein Roboterbaby?" fragte Roxanne, total verwirrt.

„Jetzt sei nicht albern!" sagte Megamind schnell. Vorsichtig trennte er die Kabel, die das Wesen mit der Maschine verband, so dass er es langsam herausnehmen konnte und Roxanne es sich näher ansehen konnte. „Es ist ein Babybot."

„Das ist genau dasselbe!" rief Roxanne aufgebracht. „Warum hast du es gebaut?"

Megamind unterbrach seine Arbeit und schaute zu ihr auf. „Weil wir keine Kinder bekommen können. Du hast zu wenig Chromosomen."

„WAS?" Roxannes Mund klappte auf. Es gab einfach zu viele Dinge, die sie gerade verstörten. „Erstmal! Ich kann nicht einmal anfangen mir auszumalen, wie ethnisch verwerflich das ist. Zum Zweiten! Das ist KEIN Kompliment, dass man gegenüber einer Frau äußert! Und Drittens!" Roxanne stupste ihn mit ihrem Finger in die Brust, so dass er ein wenig zurückwich. „Wir treffen uns jetzt seit – was? Zwei WOCHEN? Megamind! Denkst du nicht, dass du ein bisschen vorschnell - " Roxanne stoppte kurz, da sie jetzt einen genauen Blick auf das Ding werfen konnte."- bist?"

Gott, es war BEZAUBERND. Ohne zu realisieren, was sie tat, griff Roxanne nach dem kleinen Ding in seinem Gefäß, nahm das letzte Kabel ab und nahm es in ihre Arme. Es war – ein verdammtes Powerpuffgirl. Mit roten Haaren und kleinen Dosen an den Seiten, wo bei einem Menschen die Ohren säßen. Es hatte rote runde Male um seine Augen, so dass es ein bisschen wie ein Panda aussah. Minion hatte schon Sachen angefertigt – ein kleines schwarzes Cape, ein winziges Shirt mit Megaminds Logo und – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – Windeln.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so warm sein würde, doch es schien schon eine kleine Wärme auszusenden. Und es gab keinen Weg dass sie es je wieder loslassen würde.

„Roxanne?"

Roxanne war überrascht. Sie musste einen Blackout gehabt haben. Sie lief gerade herum, mit dem babybot in ihrem Arm.

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du es magst?" sagte Megamind langsam, als er näher zu ihnen trat. Er berührte eine der Dosen an der Seite, so dass sich ein kleines elektronisches Licht um seinen Finger bildete. „Es ist natürlich noch nicht fertig. Nur die Grundlage."

"Ein Plutoniumreaktor. Eine Grundlage. Was willst du da noch gefährliches hinzutun?" sagte Roxanne, doch ihr Ärger war längst verflogen.

„Es ist sein Herz," sagte Megamind einfach. „Weil es ein Mädchen ist, ist das doch sowieso der gefährlichste Teil. E ist bei weitem das Schwierigste, dass ich je erfunden habe. Ach! Und ich erinnere mich gerade, dass ich noch nicht ganz mit den Radioaktiv-Tests durch bin! Also, wenn du es zurückgeben würdest?" Er streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus und Roxanne gab ihm den Babybot zurück, auch wenn ihr danach noch immer nicht der Sinn stand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Das ist sowas von nicht normal", sagte Roxanne endlich. Sie saß auf der Couch und hielt eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, die Minion ihr gereicht hatte.

„Hast du dieses ‚Normalsein' nicht in dem Moment abgetreten, indem du angefangen hast dich mit einem blauen Ex-Bösewicht zu verabreden?" fragte Megamind, der auf der anderen Seite der Couch saß und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Auch wieder wahr", gab Roxanne zu.

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas überstürzt. Wir sollten darüber wirklich noch nicht sprechen müssen. Ob wir Babybot aktivieren oder nicht, steht noch ganz außer Frage und wie ich schon sagte, es ist auch noch längst nicht fertig."

„Aber warum, Megamind? Selbst wenn unsere Gene nicht zusammenpassen, können wir doch immer noch ein Kind adoptieren. Armes Ding, bei diesen Eltern", lachte sie auf. „Es wäre zumindest menschlich. Ich weiß, dass ich Babybot mag. Ich mage es wirklich. Und du hast es mit Liebe gebaut, das konnte ich sofort sehen. Aber denkst du nicht auch, es ware besser ein Kind zu haben, das aus Fleisch und Blut - "

Megamind hob seine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte. Sie mochte den Babybot, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es so LIEBEN könnte, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind liebt. Es war, wie es war, aber es verletzte ihn trotzdem. „Ich verstehe deinen Punkt. Ich habe ihn selbst erfahren, als ich anfing, darüber nachzudenken. Da ein Kind aus Fleisch und Blut unweigerlich ein Mensch wäre."

„Ja, und das -" Roxanne stutzte, als sie zu sprechen aufhörte. „Das wäre nicht wie du. Das willst du mir sagen."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Obwohl er eine blaue Haut hatte und ein ASlien war, vergaß Roxanne nur allzu schnell, dass es sich bei megamind um keinen menschen handelte.

"Du denkst, das wäre unfair", schloss sie, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck studierte. „Also wäre es kein Alien. Und auch kein Mensch. Und deshalb wird es - "

" – etwas neues", sagte Megamind. "Es ist auch kein wirklicher Roboter. Es wird fühlen können. Und es wird lernen. Ich plane eine Software, die wie ein Gehirn arbeitet – Informationen aus der Umwelt sammelt, Dinge vergisst, Dinge vergibt – es wird alles da sein. Nur was gewählt wird, liegt dann weder in deiner, noch in meiner Hand."

"Das ist verrückt."

"Verrückt wie – 'Wuhuu'- verrückt?" fratge Megamind hoffnungsvoll.

"Mehr verrückt wie – verrückt eben. Wie du", grinste sie. "Abe rich schätze, das mag ich. Also ja, ‚Wuhuu'-verrückt. Aber ich muss noch mal darüber nachdenken."

"Das ist okay", sagte Megamind, unfähig, ein breites Grinsen zu verbergen. „Wir sollten vorher sowieso heiraten."

Roxanne verschüttete ihren Kaffee. Was war das nur für ein Tag?


	5. Chapter 5

Es wurde Abend in der ehemals bösen Höhle. Die Sonne war gerade hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und nur ein paar letzte Sonnenstrahlen erhellten ihren Weg über den Ozean hinüber zu dem großen, dunklen Gebäude.

Einige Bürger, die daran vorbeiliefen, schienen besorgt: Denn heute gab es keinen Lärm. Normalerweise war die Luft um diese Zeit erfüllt mit summenden Brainbots, kleineren und größeren Explosionen und manchmal, wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man auch Megamind hören, wie er an einer neuen Erfindung arbeitete.

Heute jedoch blieb es still, denn Megamind und Roxanne waren im Krankenhaus.

„Wir können überhaupt nichts tun?" flüsterte Roxanne. Sie standen vor einem mittelgroßen Aquarium, in dem sich Minion befand – auf dem Grund liegend und ganz miserabel ausschauend. Megamind war hinter ihr, sah seinen Freund an und schien sich um einiges schlechter zu fühlen als der eigentlich kranke hier.

„Wir können nur noch warten. Sie haben ihm so viel Medizin gegeben wie ich ihnen gesagt habe, das sie es dürften, doch ich kann mir da nicht ganz sicher sein."

Minion hatte ihn gehört und sah auf. „Ich werde schon wieder gesund, Sir. Und ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ihr mich ständig anstarrt, als ob ich im Sterben liegen würde. Es geht mir gut, mir ist nur etwas schwindlig. Es ist nur eine Erkältung, hab ich doch gesagt."

Die Krankenschwester, die hereingekommen war um nach dem ungewöhnlichen Patienten zu sehen, lächelte freundlich und sagte: „Sie haben Mister Minion gehört. Er braucht Ruhe."

Megamind seufzte, gab jedoch nach. Er legte seine Hand auf das Glas, wie um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, und verließ den Raum. Roxanne überlegte, es ihm gleichzutun, doch Minion hatte seine Augen schon geschlossen, deshalb beschloss sie stattdessen, Megamind aus dem Raum zu folgen. Die Krankenschwester tat es ihnen nach und schloss die Tür nach ihnen.

Jetzt außerhalb des Raumes, schienen Megaminds Kräfte wieder zurückzukehren. „Vendetta", sagte er.

„Vendetta an einer Erkältung?" Roxanne konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Minion hatte wirklich nur eine Erkältung. Er hatte sich zu lange draußen aufgehalten und das frische Herbstwetter unterschätzt, als er sein Thermostat etwas zu niedrig eingestellt hatte.

„Das ist eindeutig Metro – Music – die Schuld dieses Mannes!"

„Was hat Wayne damit zu tun?" fragte Roxanne sich wundernd, doch die Krankenschwester sprach dazwischen.

„Mister Megamind!" meckerte sie mit ihm. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie schon wieder Streit anfangen und sich damit nur Verletzungen einhandeln, die WIR dann wieder behandeln müssen. Wären Sie so nett, sich nicht mit einem unverwundbaren Mann anzulegen?"

"Jaaa, Miss Dare," seufzte Megamind. Er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Roxanne verstand, warum er Metroman deswegen bekämpfen wollte – es würde ihn zumindest für eine Weile von seinen Sorgen ablenken.

Die Krankenschwester schien dasselbe zu denken, denn sie legte verständnsvoll ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: "Ich ba da eine Idee. Würdet ihr zwei mir mal folgen?"

Sie taten, was die Schwester verlangte und folgten ihr durch ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Türen. Roxanne wollte wissen, wohin sie sie führte, doch die Schwester machte ein Geheimnis daraus. Schließlich traten sie durch eine weitere Tür und kamen in einen Raum voller:

Babys.

Die meisten von ihnen schliefen schon, andere wurden von zwei weiteren Schwestern gefüttert. Es gab ein Pärchen in der einen Ecke, wobei die Frau in einem hölzernen Stuhl saß und ein Neugeborenes hielt. Sie summte ein Lied, um es wieder in den Schlaf zu singen.

Roxanne sah zu Megamind und er sah zu ihr. Sie lächelten sich an.

„Das wird Sie eine weile ablenken", sagte die Schwester, nahm sich ein Baby und legte es direkt in Megaminds Hände. Er hielt es, als würde es jeden Moment zerbrechen, doch das Baby störte sich nicht weiter daran und schlief einfach weiter.

„Ist es ein Mädchen?" fragte Roxanne, während sie Megamind half, es richtig zu halten.

„Nein, ein Junge", sagte die Schwester und lachte. „Das ist mein kleiner Neffe. Habt ihr zwei auch schon über ein Baby nachgedacht?" stürzte sie heraus.

„Nein, ähm, wir -"

„Naja, man kännte schon sagen - "

„Also nicht direkt -"

"Wie soll man das sagen -"

„Moment, hier", sagte Roxanne und zettelte eine Blaupause aus ihrer Jeanstasche, die sie vor gut einem Monat gestohlen hatte. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber sie trug sie gerne bei sich. Die Schwester nahm sie an sich und sah sie genau an. Schließlich fand sie den Mut, zu fragen.

"Was ist DAS?"

Megamind war überrascht. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wo der Zettel abgeblieben war, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Roxanne sie mitgehen gelassen hatte. Er lehnte sich etwas an Roxanne, weil er noch immer Miss Dares Neffen hielt und erklärte die Zeichnung dann aufgeregt.

„Das da links ist sein Herz", sagte er glücklich. „Ein kleiner Atomreaktor. Und da auf der rechten Seite kann man einen Arm erkennen, man muss nur den Kopf ein wenig schief halten und sich die Notizen und Kabel wegdenken – "

Die Schwester lachte mit der Hand vor ihrem Mund, um kein Baby aufzuwecken. „Ich hab auch eins. Schauen Sie", sagte sie und überreichte Roxanne ihrerseits ein Bild. Es war dunkel, doch schließlich erkannte sie ein paar Umrisse, von denen allerdings keiner irgendeinen Sinn machte.

„Oh, das ist ja ein wunderschönes - ", fing sie an zu improvisieren.

„Was soll das darstellen? Es hat nicht einmal menschliche Form? Oh Gott, was wächst da nur in Ihnen heran?" stürzte Megamind heraus, als er das Bild ansah, das Roxanne hielt.

"Das ist normal!" sagte die Schwester, zum Glück nicht sonderlich gekränkt. Sie nahm das Bild zurück und sah es liebevoll an.

„Unsers mag ich mehr", flüsterte Megamind. Roxanne musste lachen.

"Was meinst du, sollten wir es doch versuchen?"

Die Antwort wohl wissend, küssten sie einander.


End file.
